Fallowtail
|livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = None }} Fallowtail is a light brown she-cat with brown eyes,Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 57 . History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Fallowtail first appears helping Brambleberry clear muddy debris from the medicine den. Later, she is mentioned when Crookedkit ventures into WindClan territory. She is secretly meeting with Reedfeather, the WindClan deputy. She's frightened when she smells Crookedkit, who thinks she is on a mission for Hailstar, but she doesn't see him hiding. :Two moons later, she has Reedfeather's daughters, and names them Willowkit and Graykit. Before her kits were born, Fallowtail stopped her visits with Reedfeather and didn't stay his mate, wanting her kits to be raised as true RiverClan cats and stay loyal to her Clan, though she was still was in love with him. Fallowtail never named a father in RiverClan. She is seen stumbling back into the nursery after Reedfeather leaves with the kits. :When a heron attempts to catch her kits while they are playing with Crookedkit, Crookedkit fights off the heron and frantically Fallowtail cares for her kits. :When Crookedpaw brings a WindClan warrior into RiverClan's camp, Fallowtail immediately recognizes it as Reedfeather, her mate. Her brother Cedarpelt immediately becomes protective of her and stands beside Fallowtail. Reedfeather demands the kits, but Fallowtail objects, telling him that they were her kits. :Reedfeather instantly threatens to fight for them, and Hailstar spits at him that they aren't afraid of threats. Realizing it was better of giving them to WindClan than fighting, Fallowtail gives up, causing the Clan much dismay. :Later, Hailstar and some other clan mates retrieve the two kits. She is overjoyed when she gets them back. She was terrifed when Willowbreeze was captured by twolegs. :When Crookedstar brings Willowbreeze, she thanks him and tells him she would die if she lost her again. :Later when Crookedstar tells the clan Willowbreeze is expecting kits, she asks what was happing, and Birdsong tells her that her daughter was expecting kits. :When Willowbreeze starts kitting, it is said she moved into the elder's den, giving Dawnbright and Mallowtail her den. And she asks Crookedstar if Willowbreeze was kitting, he asked how she knew, and she tells him he looks like a kit that was just dropped in the river for the first time. Bluestar's Prophecy : She is noted to be the mother of Graykit and Willowkit. Her mate is Reedfeather, who is also the father of her two kits. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Fallowtail is first shown grieving over giving her two kits, Graykit and Willowkit, to their WindClan father, Reedfeather. It is said that she was slowly dying of grief for her lost kits, and that it is too great of a punishment for her to bear. She is not informed when Hailstar decides to go take the kits back to RiverClan, for she would find out when they got back from WindClan. :When Hailstar gets the kits back on RiverClan territory, a RiverClan warrior asks if the kits are worth all the effort of breaking into WindClan's camp, and with thoughts of Fallowtail in his head, Hailstar says that they are. :She greets Hailstar when he takes back her kits from WindClan. Later on, when her kits are about to become warriors, Fallowtail requests Graypaw and Willowpaw's warrior names to be Graypool and Willowbreeze, so she will always know that her daughters carry the strength of wind and water together forever. Hailstar realizes that even after what Reedfeather did, Fallowtail never once stopped loving him. Family Members '''Mate:' :Reedfeather (formerly):Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 54 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughters: :Graypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Cedarpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephew: :Frogleap: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Niece: :Sunfish: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :Splashkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Morningkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Minnowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Nephews/Nieces: :Vixenkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Grasskit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandson: :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 Great-Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn:Revealed in Sign of the Moon, page 2 Great-Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters